It's all good
by Gothic Turtle
Summary: Kitten is an impassive young girl who REALLY just wants to be left alone. Sadly, it doesn't look like that's going to happen. OOC Kitten. T for a reason
1. Dinnertime misunderstandings

**I have to admit that I wonder how the episode "Date with Destiny" would have gone if Kitten had a completely different personality and everything was just the consequence of other characters having expectations of her. And so I present to you…..passive, calm, sarcastic Kitten! And no, I'm not trying to recreate Raven. She'll still be a rule breaker, but just much more tomboyish and don't-careish (yes I just invented my own word) Now on with the story!**

Kitten's POV

I made my way down to the dining room for dinner, wearing my most comfortable (yet sadly pink) pyjamas. I try not to eat dinner without my dad, but ever since he'd come up with some new plan to make money, he'd been having to work all night sometimes. Luckily, some nights he would be able to get away for work for a quick late dinner, such as tonight.

To be honest, it kind of made my day. My mutant boyfriend broke up with me, and everywhere I go keep hearing that one hateful word: PROM. It's not that I have anything against social events, it's just I have something against social events with such a huge price tag. I mean come on! My dad might be willing to pay for everything, but not everyone's dad can! I know for a fact some girls in my class have been saving for God knows how long to pay for dress they will wear once and then never again!

Sitting myself down at the table to wait for my dad, I watched my dinner slowly grow cold in front of me. Damn, it was my favourite too! Grilled chicken on a Caesar salad with steamed vegetables. Ok, I confess, I'm a health freak, so sue me! But in my defence, I was at least healthier than most kids my age, so ha-ha to all you fast-food junkies!

A sigh escaped me as I heavily and picked up my fork. If I waited any longer, my food would lose what little taste it had left from sitting out for long.

'I guess he's held up' I thought, a hint of bitterness at being stood by my own father showing threw. I glared at my chicken as if it was to blame for the my skipping out on me - irrational, yes, but it made me feel a little better at very least.

I was about to dig in when my dad pulled out a chair right across from me, much to my pleasant surprise.

"Sorry I'm late princess." He was huffing. Clearly he'd rushed from his lab to get here, which I couldn't help but feel a bit chuffed at.

"Daddy has a lot to do right now." he kissed the top of my head.

"That's okay Daddy." I smiled as he sat down. I was just glad I wouldn't have to eat alone again.

Dinner carried on with our usual daily banter, nothing extraordinary really. He'd tell me about his day, I'd just nod my way through all the boring bits, and then I'd tell him about my day. It was fine until he asked how Fang was doing, and I froze.

"Honey? Is everything alright?" His tone was soft but apprehensive. He knew he hit a soft spot.

'_Stupid girl_!' I mentally yelled at myself. '_Of course he was going to ask that!_'

Truth was, Daddy loved the fact I was going out with a mutant (as odd as that may sound to any sane person). I guess it was something the two could bond about. Well, before Fang dumped me, that is.

I inhaled a sharp breath. I'd have to tell him, I couldn't just lie to my own dad, not with knowing how good of a father he is to me. But oh, this was going to be so, _so_ long, drawn-out, and frustrating. Deep down, I knew _exactly_ how he was going to react, and needless to say I was _not looking forward to it._

_But I told him anyway._

_He reacted just I thought he would: angry that a boy would 'break his little girl's heart just like that' (his words, not mine). Then heartbroken, on my behalf (This involved him getting upset and me having to comfort him with the words: 'Dad it's OK. It will be OK!' while patting his back. He'd sniff and respond, 'But to see you so sad and alone is heartbreaking!' 'I just said I its ok.'). Finally, he became concerned, which I honestly had not been expecting. He stood up to his full height and looked down at me with a serious face._

"_Sweetheart," He started. "Isn't prom tomorrow night?" I gulped, not liking where this conversation was going, AT ALL._

"_Uh…yes….but I wasn't planning to go-"_

"_NONSENSE!" His voice boomed, almost creating an echo in our sparsely decorated dining room. "Now that stupid arachnid is gone, you can go out and enjoy yourself more!"_

"_But-"_

"_No buts! I'll find you nice date for tomorrow night sweetheart, don't you worry!"_

"_But Daddy! I -"_

_He was out the door before I could even finish. I covered my face in my and sunk to the floor groaning. This wasn't going to end well at all._


	2. Bad to worse

**I, humble Gothic Turtle, do not and will not take credit for the creation of any and all of the Teen Titans characters who solely belong to DC Comics. (I do however own this fanfic and any OCs I decide to throw in for fun.)**

**And on with the story!**

**Poor Kitten, she just can't catch a break in this chapter!**

**Kitten: Yeah so can we just get it over with?**

**Me: Wow, no matter what you'll still be obnoxious won't you?**

**Kitten: (anime vein on forehead) You've announced the story already so move on!**

**Me: Fine!**

**Kitten: Fine!**

**Me: (looks grumpily at readers) Here's the story.**

**Kitten: You've said that already!**

**Me: THAT'S IT! (lunges at Kitten)**

Kitten's POV

"KITTEN!"

I cringed. It had been barely two hours since the Dinner Misunderstanding (as I have dubbed it), and I was _not_ looking forward to what my Dad planned me and my love life. 'Do all dads get this involved in their daughter's love life?' I thought back to all of romance novels I've read, and concluded that no, no they do not.

Then again, what else should I expect, having a half-moth as a father?

I slowly walked to where I heard Daddy's voice bellowing from, wanting to delay whatever he had planned for me for as long as possible. When I finally reached him, I had quite a shock.

Right in front of me, clear as day on the large communications screen, was Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans. Both of whom looked _far_from happy.

"Here she is!" Daddy announced, causing me to tense up in more. I wanted to ask my Dad what he needed me for (or more importantly, what he had done to piss off the two heroes), but was only successful in making a few strangely noises. My brain screamed, demanding to know what was going on. Well, at least _that_ much of me was working.

While I stood there like a wordless moron, Starfire flew up to my level and spoke.

"This "prom" is some manner of duel, yes? Robin eagerly accepts!" She slapped the screen closest to where I was with her glove, and I swear and I could've felt it through the screen! Rubbing my cheek, my brain tried to keep up with what was going on; then what the other girl said finally sunk in. It was like something within me snapped and wouldn't stop yelling: "Alert! Alert! Abort with Daddy!"

Before I could say anything though, Robin was dragging her away and asking for a minute to alone to talk. Crap! I hadn't heard anything else anyone had said! I turned to my dad and gave him my most hateful glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed. He sweat-dropped. "Ju-just helping find a way to get Fang back! Trust me princess, boys are very jealous. If Fang sees you with someone as famous as Robin, he'll want you back for sure!"

I didn't say anything. There was nothing that I _could_ say! I felt my eyebrow twitching at my father's stupidity and face-palmed myself for lack of being able to slap _him_. Had my father's work cost him the last remainders of his sanity? He could get thrown into jail for this (whatever 'this' was)! Hell, we could _both_ get thrown into jail! Did he even ask me I want Fang back? NO! Because obviously, HE DOESN'T THINK!

I lifted my head from my hand and was about to him so, when I noticed movement on the screen in front of me. Robin had re-entered the room muttering something to the partially-hidden alien.

"Do we have a deal?" my father asked. I shook my head 'no' but of course, no-one happened to be looking at me.

"Fine, I'll take the girl to prom."

'NO!NO!NO!' I mentally screamed. Now _I_wanted to slap the boy through the screen! Had he not noticed my protests _at all?_

"Don't tell me, ask her." My father responded. I groaned, making a mental note to have another 'boundaries' talk with Daddy when this nightmare was over.

"You've gotta be-"

"DO IT!" My father commanded. Oh, how I wanted to somewhere else right then!

I watched helplessly as the poor boy asked me to the prom, mask twitching from obvious reluctance. I gave him a small, reassuring smile. Somehow, I wanted him to know I didn't like anything about the current situation either, but couldn't find the right words to interrupt him with. Sadly, Starfire seemed to misinterpret this small action, and looked as though she was about to spontaneously combust with anger.

I winced a little at her expression, wanting her to know even more than the boy before me that I didn't want any part of this, but alas, words failed me yet again. Unreliable little things, words are. They never seem to be working when they're most needed.

After the helpless soul asked me to prom, I gave my father one last pleading look, hoping he would take the hint and put an end to all this foolishness.

Of course, he just whispered "Would like him to try that again honey? Make it sound more genuine?"

I quickly shook my head no. I did not want to prolong this stupid, _stupid_ call (or the poor boy's torture for that matter. I could tell he was enjoying this whole thing about as much as I was - not at all).

Sighing, I returned my attention to the young hero on the screen, answering him with a simple "yes". Believe me, I didn't want to accept, but I couldn't think of a way around it. My father was too thick-skulled to notice the pained expressions I kept shooting at him, and I highly doubt either of the two Titans would care what I had to say, so long as my father was the one in control right now. Regardless of any effort on my part, my day had gone from bad to worse.

Now I really had a reason to hate prom.


	3. Prom sucks

_***Insert standard disclaimer here***_

_**Me: (in an absolute mess after fighting with Kitten throughout the previous chapter) Here's chapter 3.**_

_**Kitten: (in a similar state) (whispers) Don't see why you couldn't have done that the last time.**_

_**Me: don't make me go Jackie Chan on your ass!**_

Kitten's POV

It was Hell Night. Opps, sorry. I mean Prom Night. Quite possibly the most humiliating night of my life. My father had hired a PINK limousine and bought me a pretty PINK dress with matching PINK heels.

I hate pink.

Of course I couldn't complain, seeing as he didn't actually have to go all out for me like he did (He'd had to get extra help with finding the outfit I was wearing, according to what I'd been told).

Then again, he also didn't have to blackmail a Teen Titan into being my date.

As the limo approached the place prom, was taking place, I asked it to stop. That being said, I was turned down, obviously. Might I ask who actually listens when I speak any more?

"Sorry miss," spoke the driver. "Your father told us not to stop until we reached the destination. We should be nearly there though."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I didn't want to go to prom, I didn't want to make anyone jealous, and I most certainly did not want to spend the night with someone who wanted to be here even less than I did. Sitting there, I seriously wondered if a super villain had put a bad-luck curse on me just for kicks. In a city like this, it shouldn't be such a far-fetched idea.

The driver pulled up near the bridge leading to the venue. If the digital clock on seat across from me was correct, prom had only just begun, yet already hordes of dolled-up teen couples had begun streaming onto the prom boat. This probably meant that most of the people I knew were going to see me being escorted onboard by a blackmailed Robin. Yay.

The thought made me groan aloud as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Re-ealy hoping he doesn't show." Unfortunately, as much as the Gods about must love me (note the sarcasm) I spotted both him and Starfire the moment I stepped out.

For the second time in two days, I cringed. I was one thing to have to put up with a mopey superhero, but it was an entirely different thing to have deal with a mopey superhero and his jealous alien girlfriend. Well, at least I certainly couldn't say my life was boring.

I weighed the possibilities of me walking away without being noticed. It didn't look like they had spotted me yet, so it was certainly a possibility. If I even had an ounce of good luck left (supposing I had any to begin with), I might have been able to sneak away and avoid what was bound to be a painfully long night.

That hope was quickly squashed however, when I felt a hand on my shoulder the moment I turned to run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded an irritated voice. I turned around, a sheepish look on my face.

"Um…the little girls' room?" I tried, despite there really not being any point in trying leave now. I needed to think of better excuses.

Robin pointed to the boat and spoke again.

"The prom is that way. I gave you my word, I'm here right now, and I intend to keep an eye on you until my teammates stop your father."

I simply stared at him in confusion.

"Stop my… father? I'm sorry, but what?"

It was his turn to look at me in a confused manner. "You mean you don't know?"

I sighed. "No, and I don't think I want to. Let's just get this over with." With that, I looped my arm around his and all but dragged him into the prom.

(*^*)

Two and a half hours later saw me sitting at a table with one Boy Wonder across from me, both of us thoroughly bored beyond belief. I suddenly remembered why I hate proms so much: THEY. SUCK. So far, the most exciting thing to have happened was getting up to go get some free punch.

I was at my breaking point. I wasn't sure how much more boredom I could take. Deciding enough was enough, I stood up and walked round to fully face one Boy Wonder. His looked up me with a suspicious glint in his eye, like I was suddenly go ninja on him and destroy the city. I also noted a less than subtle smidgen of contempt in the way his lip curled when he spoke.

"You want to dance?" His tone wasn't angry or even annoyed at this point, simply bored. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"No thank you. I was actually just wondering if you wanted to leave now." His head perked up at this.

"Really?" he asked, sounding a mixture of relief, happiness, and uncertainty. I nodded.

"Neither of us are having any fun, so I don't really see the point of wasting any more time here." Plus, I had felt Starfire sending potentially lethal glares my way all night. There was no need to mention that though.

Faster than lightening, he got up and ran over to wherever it was Starfire was waiting for him. I sighed and sat back down again.

'Maybe now I'm by myself I can mingle a bit,' I contemplated. I toyed with the idea for a few more minutes when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but once again raise an eyebrow at who it was.

"I thought you left?" He gulped and looked down at me.

"Uh…."

"Starfire's left you behind, hasn't she?" I frowned, not liking the idea of being stuck in this hell hole with the teen at all.

"No, but …I can't find my ride. I can't….I don't remember where I parked it," he confessed. I crossed my arms and legs, and narrowed my eyes at him before turning to face him fully from where I sat.

"So let me get this straight. You can fight mutant super-villains, track down notorious criminal masterminds, and save the world, yet you can't keep track your most likely custom-built, hulking big motorcycle?"

Obviously something in the tone of my voice caused him to gulp again and rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds pretty bad."

"Is there a way of making it sound good?"

"….fair point."

Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, I stood up to make a beeline for the exit.

"C'mon, let's go find it."

As I left the boy behind me, heard Robin giving a startled "What?". I didn't bother to stop walking, I just wanted off the damn boat already.

"Two sets of eyes are better than one, right?"

There was practically no-one out in the park, and that itself had only a handful of cars in it, most students opting to arrive by limo like me. I turned to face Robin.

"Did you park it near here or down the stree – EEK!"

The pick-up truck in front of me suddenly being smashed into smithereens cut me off. I shakily raised my head to see what had caused the damage, and low and behold, came face-to-face with my ex.

HTis night just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

"Where do you think you're going with _him_?" He spat, his voice practically venomous in itself (no pun intended). I gulped and slowly backed up to where Robin was now standing, weapons drawn and ready to attack if necessary.

"N-nowhere! He was just leaving!" I drew in a deep breath and spoke again in steadier tone. I was really sick this - people assuming things about what I wanted, what I was doing. I was ready to tell someone off. If I didn't, the risk of losing my mind from being tossed around by other's misunderstanding was far too likely to happen.

Yes, I know what you're thinking: 'You're going to tell off the crazy mutant whose looks ready to kill you, are you? That would just be stupid.'

Sadly readers, even I am prone to having stupid moments, and this just happened to be one of them. My mouth just started shooting itself of before I even had time to reel in what it wanted to say.

"Why are you here Fang? You dumped me; now please leave. I'm not your girl anymore, so I'll go where I want with whoever I want, thank you very much."

With every word uttered from my dumb little mouth I saw him growing angrier. Despite my steady voice and posture, I became trembling wreck inside as I watched his face. I'd never seen Fang this angry before, nor had I thought Daddy's plan to make him jealous would actually work.

Oh, I was so fucked.

In a flash, Fang had shot a long string of web at me. I had no idea I had even dodged it until I noticed that Robin was dragging me down the street by my arm. We kept running until he pulled me into a random alleyway to catch our breath, Fang clearly still too angry to come after us for the second.

"I couldn't - fight him - back there, - there were too - many civilians," he panted. I nodded my understanding, too tired to talk. Then I noticed a glint of metal out of the corner of my eye.

Standing up to my full height (which is rather quite painful after having ran a whole block in heels), I grabbed Robin Retard's (as I have now nicknamed him) arm and spun him around. Right there, at the very back of the alley, was a motorcycle with a nice big, in-your-face yellow R on it.

I crossed my arms and glared at the boy next to me. He in turn, pulled at his collar in embarrassment.

"Heh…so, uh… that's where I left it!" I rolled my eyes and turned to exit the alley, but I was pulled back by hand grabbing my shoulder.

"Do you mind?" I gritted my teeth. This night had been a disaster, and I wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up on the sofa, and watch some late-night T.V.

"Yes I do actually. To the best of my knowledge, your father's threat to release his swarm of killer moths on the city still stand, and until my team locates him, I'm not letting you out of my sight," He finished. My eyebrows shot up.

'Killer moths? City? Swarm? What the hell is wrong with him? I can't believe him!' were the main thoughts running through my mind. I shook my head, choosing not to answer the obvious question of what my father had done _this_ time.

"Wouldn't you be more of help to your team if you were with them? I mean, I just want to go home." I REALLY did.

"I'm not taking any chances with you," Robin glared. "Besides, you have an enraged mutant ex-boyfriend on the loose who probably wants to hurt you. A lot."

He crossed his arms as though to say the conversation was over. I mulled the situation over in my mind, and concluded that he was, in fact, right. My father had clearly gone mental on them and I was their only lead.

'Plus,' I figured. 'I don't feel like risking another attack by Fang and his venom.'

And so with that, Robin, my blackmailed superhero -slash-prom date, offered me the spare helmet to his motorcycle. We sped out of the alley in search of a safer hiding place until either Fang found us, or Robin's team found my dad. The perfect ending to prom night - not.

_This_ is how I know proms suck.


	4. Why me?

**Kitten: Gothic Turtle does not own teen titans.**

**Me: (silently weeps in the corner)**

**Kitten: Oh get over it already!**

**Robin: (sweatdrops and turns to readers) I suggest you all read the story before this get ugly. Again.**

**Also, I'm not going to bother stating whose POV it is, as I'm just going to stick with Kitten's. I had considered retyping the whole thing in third person, but that would involve rewriting the entire thing. Plus, I need practice writing from different viewpoints.**

We drove around the city aimlessly until Robin decided to briefly halt outside of a small diner-like restaurant on the other side of town.

"Nearly out of gas?" We had been driving for nearly two hours, which meant suddenly having to stand up made my butt feel weird and my legs sore. To my surprise he shook his head.

"I just figured we should stop in case I get a call from the other Titans…and I haven't had anything to eat all day." I nodded my understanding. Not another word was exchanged as I followed him into the diner.

It was the kind of place you could tell just by looking that it was cheap. All of the tables were made out of plastic, but were designed to look like wood. The chairs and small booths in the corners were made of fake, faded red leather. There were no decorations on the walls other than an outdated karaoke night ad and the large menu next to the entrance. The walls themselves were a light brown and the smell of grease, melted cheese, and cheap air freshener hung in the air.

I went to go sit at a nearby table, only to notice my (reluctant) date was heading over to a small booth in the furthest corner of the room. I eased myself back into standing on my sore feet before making my way over.

"Why–"

"So that no-one comes over to us while we're here. The whole city knows what I look like you know." He spoke slower than usual, as though having to explain something to small child. It made me scowled at him.

"Duh, but if you don't want to be recognised, why don't we go somewhere less public?" Though bearing in mind, we seemed to be the only people there. Robin, in reply, just looked slightly taken aback. Probably wondering why he didn't think of that. I have to say I felt a tad smug at having put such stupid look on the boy. A man in a dirty white apron popped up in front of our table just as I was about to comment on it.

"Can I help you kids?" I took a good look at him. He couldn't have been any younger than fifty. The guy was completely bald except for his black sideburns and large bushy moustache, both having noticeable wisps grey flowing through them. His moustache was large enough to almost completely cover his mouth, though you could tell he was smiling by the way his face wrinkled. He kinda looked like a friendly old uncle out of a kid's book - the kind of character you instinctively found yourself smiling back at.

"I'll just have a regular Coke please." I widened my smile at his cheerful expression.

"Right right! And what for your lucky lil' date?" he winked at Robin. Retard, as it happened, had also appeared to eyeing the man for anything suspicious (What did he honestly expect this guy to do? Have a knife in his sleeve to kill his customers with? Seriously now!). As soon as the man's words caught up with us, we both turned bright red, spluttering out random words of denial. Our waiter held up his hands in an amused mock-defensive pose.

"Sure sure, I believe you! Now can I get you anything sonny?" He smiled again, once more turning to Robin.

"N-no, I'm good, thanks." The man nodded and slotted the pad he'd been writing on in his front apron pocket.

"Be right with ya," he waved before disappearing through a rusty white door at the back. The sound of the hinges creaked, resounding off of the empty walls to highlight the awkward silence between me and one teenaged superhero.

I sighed and scooted down a little further in my seat. The fake leather was cheap, but sure as hell was more comfortable that being on motorcycle in a prom dress. Plus the material was surprisingly squishy.

A sigh from across the table reminded me of my company. For the first time that night, I looked at him properly. I could help but notice how miserable the poor guy looked. Hell, he looked as down as I felt, and I felt pretty damn shitty. Guilt took over me by surprise.

"I'm sorry," I blurted. He jumped a little, clearly having also forgotten I was here. After blinking for a bit, he glared.

"If you're so sorry, why did you have your dad blackmail me into this? Why didn't you try and stop him from letting his mutants lose all over the city?" I inhaled and moved to sit up properly in my seat.

"I had no idea about that. Honestly, I usually just try to keep to myself whenever at home. As for the blackmailing….well, y'know Fang, the guy that just attacked us?" His glared intensified as he spoke.

"Yes, he's the whole reason we're here. He's also been robbing jewellery stores all over the city." I chewed me lip a little before continuing. This was bad. This was really, _really_ bad.

"Well…last night he….broke up with me." Despite having a mask on, I could see the shock written clearly across his face.

"_He_'s your ex-boyfriend?" His voice a little louder than he probably intended. I nodded slowly.

"My dad found out and kind of…uh…took my indifference for being upset. He really liked Fang, him being a mutant and all," I grimaced, remembering when the two first met and had hit it off. Robin scowled in agreement, letting out a shudder.

"I can see that."

"Well, I guess he thought I would want him back, being as he was my first boyfriend and all. According to 'Dad Logic' he was positive that the best way for me to get him back was to make him jealous. And what better way to do that than by taking another guy to the dance?" I sighed. Honestly, I'll never understand my own father. It was like living with another teenager. Robin frowned.

"But if you didn't want any of this, why didn't you say something? And why me anyway?" I threw him an apologetic smile.

"Like I said, I had no idea about the whole moth thing. I did try to say something when you and Starfire were talking to my dad, but you either didn't hear me or didn't want to." Much to my satisfaction, a blush took over his cheeks. He snapped his head to the side in a vain effort to hide it. Too late; I could already tell how embarrassed he was.

"Sorry, but I still don't get why me." I could barely make out the muttered apology, but I still heard it nonetheless, responding with a shrug.

"Let's just say that Fang… has always been quite open with his hatred for you." He cringed.

"Yikes."

"I know."

"Here ya go!" Our waiter suddenly popped up out of nowhere as he had before. "One drink for the lil' lady, and a basket o' fries to share between you two." I smiled and thanked him. Robin frowned. I was beginning to think it was his default expression.

"We didn't order any fries sir." The man just chuckled in reply.

"I know, but you kids looked like ya had a rough night. Where are you two comin' from anyway? You're dressed awfully fancy just to hang around this old heap. Name's Mikey by the way," he rambled. I spoke just as Retard opened his mouth.

"We've just left prom and were looking for somewhere to grab a bite. The whole thing was rather a bore," I explained. Mikey chuckled again.

"I hear ya there! School stuff always bored me to tears when was your age. Of course, the trick was to wait until the after-party. Then things would liven up! Now hurry up and eat, you kids should be out enjoying ourselves, not cooped up in here! And it's all on the house, seein' as it yer special night an' all." He gave one last wink before disappearing into the back once more. I couldn't help but throw a grateful look at his retreating back.

"That was awfully kind of him. Funny, the people you meet when you have nowhere in particular to go," I grinned. Robin shrugged.

"Never really happened to me before. I've always had somewhere to go and something to do." I frowned in returned.

"That's not very good. You are a teenager as well as a superhero you know. You should get out more." He just shrugged again, ending the conversation.

We sat like that for a while, sharing the fries and not saying anything. I was under the impression that he hadn't meant to tell me about how busy he always was, as he refused to meet my eyes after that. When the fries were gone, we stood up at the same time and walked out the door without a word between us. It was when Robin was handing me his spare helmet again that I remembered something.

"Hey". He jumped again, obviously having not been paying me any mind. "I just remembered somewhere we can hang out until your friends call." He gave me a sceptical look.

"Where?" I rambled off the address. He sighed, throwing a half-hearted look of suspicion my way, but didn't ask any questions as he revved up his bike.

'Tonight might have sucked so far…,' I grinned mischievously to myself. '…but it's about to get a whole lot more interesting!'

**For the record, I don't own Coke either, just to add a little to the disclaimer from above. If I did own coke, I would either be rich or arrested.**


	5. C'mon!  Booze, Bitches, and Bastards

**Me: Heh heh heh! You're in for it now Blunder Wonder!**

**Robin: (sweatdrops) What have I ever done to you?**

**Me: (deadpanned) offended all traffic lights everywhere.**

**Kitten:**_**ANY**_**way Gothic Turtle does own teen titans**

**Robin: (under his breath) Thank goodness**

**Me: (evilly) What was that?**

**Kitten: While I enjoy watching these two you go on and enjoy the story.**

"Uh, are you _sure_ you gave me the right address?" Robin gulped, tugging at his collar. I gave him an evil smirk and nodded.

"Absolutely. I could never mix this place up. How about we go inside?" Not bothering to check if he was following, I made a beeline for the front door.

The reason Jump City's own Boy Wonder was set on edge was actually so simple to understand, it was laughable.

I had directed him straight to a high school after-prom party.

We were currently standing in the front lawn of a former friend of mine. A former friend that somehow managed convince her parents into throwing the school's official after-party.

Out of curiosity, I wondered what time it was. I started to look at my wrist only to remember my wristwatch wasn't going be there. I spun around to face Robin, who had followed me after all.

"Do you have the time?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Just my communicator," he said. I sighed and looked around. It was late, true, but I didn't think prom would have been over yet. After all, I had arrived just as it had started, and it had started pretty early on in the evening. I shrugged to myself.

"Clearly I wasn't the only to find prom a complete snore." I Robin, now beside me nodded his head ever so slightly, gulping nervously.

"Um...can't we find somewhere _else_ to wait for my team?"

I eyed the scene taking place in the front lawn. A bunch of tipsy morons had discarded their shoes into a pile and were dancing around them, singing with beer bottles in hand. All of the flower beds had either been trampled on or, for some reason, dug up. The rest the lawn was strewn with empty beer bottles, soda cans, junk-food wrappings, and take-away containers.

I could see why a law-enforcing under-aged teenager might have a problem with being here.

But hell! I wanted to see him _squirm_! Just as payback for being an ass all night!

I shook my head at his question and grabbed his arm to drag him inside. I already knew what to expect, having once come to this very house every Friday night to the very same thing as those here (though, of course, on a much smaller level). Retard however….I almost feel sorry for what he was about to see. _Almost_.

Yanking open the double doors, I gestured for Robin to go ahead in front of me. Don't think it was to be polite, oh no! I just _could not_ miss his initial reaction.

And I must admit, his expression was pretty priceless. I certainly wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon, that's for sure!

As it had turned out, whether prom had ended or not, there was fuck-load of people already half-drunk and getting their 'party' on. And by 'party' I mean bad dancing, making out on sofas, practically hanging off of the staircase railings, and seeing who can whichever article of clothing they could get their hands on thrown across awkward places (including, but not limited to, the chandelier. If I was to remember correctly, there should even be point system. Figures). And that was just a main hallway!

I stared in a sort of proud silence at the current fish-like expression on Robin Retard.

"So what do you think? Ready to…loosen up?" I wagged my eyebrows in a teasing manner. Messing with boy's head was proving to far too much fun. My smirk was immediately wiped of my face when I was grabbed from behind pulled back out onto the front lawn.

I found myself being spun by the arm to face the culprit of my mini-kidnap. Looking up, I was greeted with unwelcoming brown eyes and at least three dozen freckles. "What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Susan. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Me and my date need a place to hang out while we wait for friends of his. Your place was the first thing I thought of." I made sure to speak clearly but not too slowly, so that she wouldn't misunderstand me. Sadly, my luck being what it is, misunderstandings are inevitable. The sneer she gave me told me exactly what kind of welcoming I about to on the receiving end of.

"Oh I _see. _You and your little boyfriend need somewhere _quaint_ to rest until your other big-shot rich-kid friends come to save you? Oh how _sad._" I inhaled and exhaled slowly before defending myself. It took telling myself several times that the girl wasn't worth getting into a fight with, but oh, it was so tempting to!

"No, that's not the case at all. Fang, my ex-boyfriend, wants to _kill _us so until his friends arrive from doing something just as – if not more important… we need to hide." I gritted my words through my teeth. Susan's expression turned from enraged to amused all the while I was talking. She gave a patronizing little sigh the second I had finished talking, proof she hadn't really listened.

"Oh Kitten, Kitten!" I could feel myself growing more and more tense at her patronizing tone. "Don't you think you're being a _little_ over-dramatic? I mean, there are plenty people I'm sure that would love to kill you, but someone of your class? Think of what it would do to his reputation! Now why don't clear off out of here and go home like a good little daddy's girl, ok?" She finished by giving me a big, toothy grin that looked anything _but_friendly and kind. That was it for me; I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded.

"DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT SOCIAL CLASS WITH YOU? YOU BITCH ABOUT MONEY-OBSESSED BRATS YET YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL! THIS IS MY LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE SO CAN YOU PLEASE GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR LONG ENOUGH TO AVOID MY BEING KILLED?"

Her face automatically reverted back to her enraged look. At this point, the shoe-pile dancing drinkers had stop to watch us, and even a few people near the door were poking their heads out to see the cause of the commotion. Whether Susan noticed or not, I'll probably never know. All I heard after my rant was the screeching of her own voice as she lunged at me.

"You BITCH!"

Before I knew what was happening, Susan had raised her hand. I braced myself for the impact. To my shock, instead of a sharp sting to the face, I felt warm, soft pressure on my right arm. I blinked my eyes opened turned my head to my right. Robin had reappeared out of nowhere and had caught Mary's hand mid-air. For a single moment in time, no-one dared to say anything. The awkwardness of the entire situation seemed to stretch on for hours. Then, Robin decided to break it flinging Mary's hand to the side. His voice was the perfect mixture of calm, intimidating, and pissed off.

"It's not polite to hit your guests. Let's go Kitten, this place isn't really… in good taste, is it?" He was now smirking down at me, and I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Yes, we'd best be leaving ROBIN. I don't care much for those who act low class, regardless of their bank account." I took his offered hand and we both walked down the pathway to leave.

To my delight, I hear Mary yelling the behind: "HOLY FUCK! I just met a TEEN TITAN! And ROBIN too!" The Retard in question just turned his head to give me a look, to which I just shrugged.

"She's always been a fan of you guys." He just shook his head and handed me his spare helmet for the third time that night.

We wasted another half hour driving around in no particular direction. That is, until we were narrowly hit by string of web. I squealed as Robin tried to gain control of his bike.

"You don't think I'd give up did you?"

I twisted my head a little to see our attacker, though I could hazard a guess at his identity.

"Are all jealous ex-boyfriends this obsessive?" I asked, half-humouredly to Robin.

"No," he answered. "It's just his kind that give us a bad name." He revved the engine as we sped down the streets, making dangerous turn after dangerous turn. Yet no matter how fast we went, Fang managed to keep up by jumping from building to building. A string of curses played through my mind with every narrow miss of poisoned web. I honestly had no idea Fang was capable of such a feet of speed and stamina. Certainly goes to show how deep our relationship went, didn't it?

Turning yet another corner and barely skimming the gravel of the road, I noticed that we were heading into the city's outskirts. More importantly, I saw a way of losing him. I wasted no time suggesting my idea to my reckless driver. I had to yell it through the rushing air to be heard, risking my words being overheard our pursuer. It had to be done though. I wasn't about to die on prom night!

"We can either continue this stupidly dangerous chase or lose him that way." I nodded in the direction I was talking about. It was less difficult hearing his response as it was carried by the wind.

"Or we could go that way and have him corner us!"

"Yeah, there's that too."

No sooner had I finished my sentence than Robin had to swerve to avoid another string of venom being shot at us. "Dead end it is," I believe he muttered. Then again, it was hard to hear given the circumstances.

Retard gave his motorcycle one last rev as we took in the direction that I had indicated. We sped past it and swerved around three more corners in order to do a complete circle to hopefully confuse Fang as he followed us.

Sadly, (and almost fatally) the tunnel wasn't as long or as wide as it looked from a distance, so Robin had to speed down a lot in next to no time. How we both managed not to break our necks when he stopped completely still remains a mystery.

Once fully coming to stop within the tunnel, I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. Taking off my helmet, I got off the R-cycle. So thankful was I to be off the accursed vehicle, I swore never to get my own when I got my license. An all-too-familiar voice came from behind me as I took in my new surroundings.

"You okay?" I turned d gave him a sincere smile with a nod. After all, the guy nearly just died _again_ to save me. Just me. Boy did I owe him one.

"You?" I asked, more or less mirroring his question. He grinned, much to my relief.

"Yeah, still on a bit of an adrenaline rush." I rolled my. Boys! Always so reckless!

I poked him in the arm to tease him.

"Adrenaline junkie."

He gave a small chuckle and flipped open his communicator. "I just need to see what's taking my team so long contact me. It's not like them." I nodded and went to stand near the entrance, to give him some privacy if nothing else. However, I couldn't resist straining my ears to hear what was being said.

"Cyborg? Raven? Are you guys there?" He said into his communicator. Another voice could be heard through the small device.

"Yeah man, we're here. Question is, where are you? Starfire went nuts after you went a-wall. We only just got her to calm down." I could even from distance that Robin felt utterly humiliated and ashamed for forgetting his alien friend back at the prom.

"We kinda ran into some trouble so had to make a hasty exist. Have you found any leads on Killer Moth?"

"Oh, yeah! We found Killer Moth's hideout about an hour and a half ago. We took him down and sent him off to prison. Good work, am I right?" Now Robin was just pissed.

Really, _really_ pissed.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THIS!" he boomed. "Sssshhhh!" I hushed him from where I stood.

"I have no idea how old or stable this tunnel, and I had no intention in testing it in any way, shape, or form." He nodded his head, but was clearly still trying to contain his rage.

"We'll talk about this when I get back," he growled before closing his communicator. I flinched, feeling a fleeting moment of pity for those poor souls. I rubbed the back of my neck, nervous about what I was about to ask.

"So-o…I guess we're done here. Uh…hate to ask, but…do you mind –"

"I'll drive you back to your place."

I smiled and relaxed my arm, only to notice he still had a face like a slapped ass.

"C'mon!" I coaxed. "It's over! Let's see a smile!"

He attempted to force a smile onto his features. The result was just plain creepy. "One that won't frighten small children," I deadpanned. He sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"I'm just tired," he apologized. I shrugged my understanding. It had been a long night for both of us.

"Let just get going."

He eyed me warily. "Aren't still worried about your ex? And your dad is in jail now, doesn't that bother you?" I shrugged again (it was starting to become my signature move).

"Fang wouldn't dare attack my home 'cause my dad would absolutely cream him. Besides, my dad's probably in the middle of busting out as we speak. Jump City Jail really should consider making improvements. Criminals just seem to walk in and out of there." He gave a small (real) smile in return. Just as he reached for his helmet, I continued with one last sentence. "Thank you for asking."

And that precise moment, it started chucking it down with rain.

Oh Come on!


	6. Rainy Conversations

**Me: Hello dear readers! I have made resolution not to fight with Kitten or intimidate/threaten Robin!**

**Beast boy: Ha ha! Like that'll last!**

**Me: (glares daggers) But I have made no such resolution about Beast Boy. (Rubs hands together and gives Beast Boy an absolutely evil/psychotic look)**

**Beast Boy: EEP!**

**Kitten: You know the drill by now people. Gothic Turtle owns nothing yadda yadda, leave a review if ya want to or not blah blah…Enjoy the story!**

**Me: (sarcastically) Wo-ow, moving. Kitten: Shut up Me: Here goes my resolution!**

"So-o while we're waiting for the rain to stop why don't we–"

"Not talk? Great idea!"

The blackmailed hero sitting parallel to me scowled.

"No need to be like that." I instantly felt a twinge of guilt.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Just not really feeling my best after having nearly been bitch-slapped by my former best friend and then chased around the city by my homicidal mutant ex-boyfriend." Wow, the things I never thought I'd have to say.

Robin Retard seemed to have sensed the humour in my sentence as well, for he let the faintest of smirks escape his lips. Pretty soon we were both chuckling away like a pair of good ol' buddies.

Once we had calmed down a bit more, he looked me dead in the eye (or at least it felt that way. You can never be sure with people who wear masks) and asked me a rather personal question.

"What was all of that about back there anyway? You said you used to be friends, yet she really looked like she hated you."

I winced a little. Truth was, I'm an avoider. If something is bothering me or there is some sort of painful memory, I simply ignore the issue and try to forget about it. Yes, I know it's not good to run from your problems!

I had diverted my eyes when he asked the question, and I slowly found that I was trying to will myself into holding his gaze again. I swallowed what felt like huge lump in my throat, except it wouldn't go away.

"Alright, I'll tell you," I finally answered, after what felt like a decade.

"If it's too person –"

I held up my hand to stop him from continuing.

"It's ok," I reassured him. "It's not like its some big secret anyway. Everyone at school knows." I exhaled loudly before continuing.

"In my school… there are two main groups. The rich kids and the poor-slash-working class kids. Depending on how much money your family has determines which group you hang around. There is no in-between. The rich kids view the poorer students as "commoners" and the working class students are convinced that all of the rich kids are purely spoilt show-offs." I paused to see he was keeping up. He gave a small nod and gestured for me to go on. "Well, as you know, my father has quite a lot of money. In fact, everyone in my family is very rich. However I'm more like the black sheep of the family, other than my dad that is. I don't care about brands and labels and I enjoy finding a good bargain and knowing I can work on tight budget."

At the revelation of this new information, Robin looked quite taken aback. "I'd never have guessed," he said. I shrugged.

"It's okay. It's just because I'm an only child that my dad feels he should get everything for me and treat me like some kind of princess."

Getting back on track, I kept talking. "It was because I acted like this that everyone in school thought that I was working class. As a result, I was befriended by Susan, who, despite being upper/middle class, is nowhere near as rich as some of the other girls in my school. Which brings me to my next point: it was only girls that acted this way. The boys didn't really care about money, although the most popular guys were the sportiest. Anyway, I got close to Susan and her group, and as I learnt about how things worked in my school, I learnt to keep quiet about my real social status. Susan herself hated the rich kids with a super-strong passion, and I didn't want to lose my best friend." Robin was frowning now, obviously seeing where this was headed.

"Everything was fine until my housekeeper Maria fell down a small flight of stars. It turned out to nothing, and she had been okay, but my entire family had panicked when we first got wind of her being in hospital. She's kinda old you see, so that stuff can be serious. She's feisty though. Nothing can keep her down for long!" I grinned as I remembered my father and her children trying to help her do her work just the next week. She'd reacted like cat does to a bubble bath.

"Anyway, Daddy hired a driver to come pick me up in one of our BMW's. I usually walked to school, to keep my friends from suspecting anything, but this time it couldn't be avoided. My dad had me pulled out of classes for the day to come see Maria in hospital, which meant all of my friends saw me hitching a ride in this expensive vehicle. They put two and two together and now they refuse to talk to me. The rich kids don't want anything to do with me either, seeing as I act 'far too much like a commoner' for their tastes." I concluded my story with a disgusted look. I really hate the kids in my school.

"Wow," was Robin's only reply.

"Yeah, well, who wants friends like that anyway?" I smiled sadly.

"No, I mean "wow" as in you live in twenty-first century yet you still use the word 'vehicle'."

I threw some dirt at him, but couldn't help from laughing.

"You jerk! Stupid stupid boy!" I yelled in mock anger. I was too lazy to bother getting all worked up over one comment. Besides, it was nice to have told someone my side of the story, regardless of whether or not they had been listening. Rested my head against the cold stone wall and looked out into the rain.

"Well prom must be really suckish right about now. There's goes the whole 'open atmosphere' thing the prom committee wanted so badly."

I heard him shuffle a little, trying to get more comfortable. "How much longer do you think it'll lasts?" He asked. I grunted my reply.

"No idea. It's been probably half an hour now and it's still really heavy."

""I definitely can't drive the R-cycle in this. Maybe I can get Cyborg to come pick us up in his car," he suggested.

I shook my head. "Driving in this weather would be suicide. What about Raven? Can't she teleport or something like that?" I turned to face him, only to be greeted with a raised eyebrow.

"Only over short distances. Otherwise, she flies." I sighed and turned my attention back to weather.

"Guess we'll just have to wait it out then."

We sat there, not speaking for quite some time. Eventually, the silence began to feel a bit stretched. From the way Wonder Boy kept shifting every two seconds, I could tell we both felt the need to do something to make atmosphere a little less tense. Once again, it was Blunder Wonder who spoke up.

"So that Susan girl is a big fan of the Teen Titans?"

I smirked to myself, otherwise not moving. "Big time. She thinks you're best thing since sliced bread." My smile faded as I suddenly remembered something he had said before the whole Susan fiasco.

I scooted a little closer on the ground, just to try to get a bit more comfortable (and maybe get a better look at his face, so that .I would know he was lying. Maybe)

"Hey," I said. "Can I ask you another question?" He gave a small smirk, having obviously seen my little play on words.

"Go ahead."

"I you had to keep an eye on my back at the prom, and when we were running from Fang, why were you so eager to leave when I offered you the chance to on the boat?" His frown was back.

"To be honest, I kinda thought that since you were the one calling the shots, and had asked me instead of the other way around, you were leaving too. However I still intended to keep tabs on you from as far away as possible. That way I could still make sure you weren't assisting your father." Ah, well, that made sense.

"Can I just ask why you figured I was the one calling the shots in Daddy's little plan?" I tilted my head to the side in curiosity.

He smirked playfully once more. "No, you may not."

I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head in exasperation.

He spoke again, tone notably more nervous and serious. "To perfectly honest …um…" I raised an eyebrow at his sudden loss for words. "…I guess…you kinda…uh…" At this point I as growing impatient and snapped at him before I could stop myself.

"Just tell me!"

He jumped a little. "I thought you just some stupid, spoilt-rich fangirl with powerful dad!" he finished in a rush. If I hadn't been paying close attention to what he was saying, it would just sounded like one, long, incomprehensible word.

To both of our surprise, I didn't feel even slightly annoyed. Then I did something that really freaked him out.

I giggled.

When I stopped and looked at Robin's startled face, the giggles turned into all-out laughter. I couldn't help it! It wasn't every day that you got to see a teenage superhero looking like some helpless, cornered, fluffy animal! (The fact that his hair vaguely reminded me of a small porcupine did not help.)

Once I got over the initial hysterical laughter, I continued to chuckle while looking in his direction for the next the few minutes. He crossed his and glowered.

"What's so funny?" he demanded. I waved my hand while I continued to try and compose myself.

"No-nothing! Ha! It's just ME! Stupid! Fangirl! I study every day, and I only know what I know about you guys because of the news and Susan! O-oh that's funny! _Pfft!_"

He shook his head at me. "You're insane," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Can you blame me?"

He gave a small laugh in return. "No, not really."

His face suddenly dropped and he looked out into the rain. "Aren't you a bit worried that Fang will come back?" He asked, concerned laced ever so subtly in his voice. I shook my head.

"No, Fang hates the rain, being half spider and all. He's probably already back at his house at this point."

I noticed with some relief that the rain had now eased up a great deal, and it no longer felt like we were stuck I some sort of torrential downpour.

"It should be safe for Cyborg to pick us up now."

I jumped a little from the sudden sound of Robin speaking.

"Uh, sure, if you say so. I'm in no rush." In all actuality, I would have given my right arm at that moment for someone – anyone – to pick us up. I was cold, tired, and covered in dirt from sitting on the ground for so long. Not to mention my face and hair were probably all windswept from our high-speed chase through Jump. I didn't want to sound like the 'spoilt rich girl' Robin had pegged for being earlier, so kept these thoughts to myself.

Robin called his robotic friend on his communicator once more, told him where we were, and within forty minutes he had pulled up right outside the tunnel.

"What about your bike?" I asked black-haired teen. As much as I hated the thing, it wouldn't do anyone any favours to have it stolen.

Robin just shrugged. "I'll come back for it tomorrow. It's not likely to get stolen since we're on the edge of town. Hardly anyone sticks around here. Even if it is, I have a tracking device installed into to it, so it's no worry."

"Speaking of location, how'd you two end up here anyway?" Our semi-robotic driver crossed his arms and gave a very suspicious look, reminding us of his presence. Me and Robin just looked at each and burst into laughter.

"O-oh that's a long story! Robin will explain to you." I grinned. Wonder Bread's smile lessened when I volunteered him to do all the talking, but did not vanish completely.

"Well, anyway, we best be going. I'll drop you off first Kitten," Cyborg shrugged, as we loaded into the car. "Thanks, I live –"

"I know," he interrupted. To say I was surprised would have been understatement.

"Do I want to know?" I asked cautiously, yet playfully. After all, superheros are known to always be one step ahead in...well, most things.

Robin and Cyborg shared a look and shook their heads. "Maybe next time," he offered. I gave a small grin in return.

No-one said anything for the rest of the ride. When we pulled up in front me house, I thanked the two of them for everything, and made my way to my front door. To my surprise, I hear one of them get out of the car behind me.

"Kitten, wait!" It was Robin. I turned around, feeling slightly worried. What could have gone wrong from the car to here? My question was answered when Robin wordlessly extended his hand to me. I went to shake it, when I caught sight of what was in it.

It was Titan communicator.

I gave him my best incredulous look. He gulped a little. "It's… in case you run into any more trouble with Fang. I have feeling he won't give up easily." I nodded my agreement. I knew Fang wouldn't let this slide. He was right.

Taking the small device from his hands, I held it up to my face for closer inspection. It resembled a child's toy walkie-talkie more than anything, with a black and yellow with a big yellow "T" taking up most of space on the front cover. I looked up and began to thank him when I felt a faint pressure on my lips. I blinked anyway my confusion and tried to see what Robin's face looked like, if he had noticed anything odd. Unfortunately, he was already back sitting in his friend's car and bugging him to get a move on.

I shrugged and took out my house from under the welcome the feeling was, I clearly must have imagined it. After all, everyone knows a lack of sleep can really mess with a person's head.

Yawning, I took off my dress, not bothering to take a shower or even change into my pyjamas. I simply flopped down on my bed and passed out immediately. At last this mess was over!

At least, I certainly hoped it was.


	7. Morning After

**Me: Disclaimer! I do not own the teen titans as I was wa-ay to young when they first came out.**

**Kitten: That, and she's too poor to buy the rights and butcher the poor plot.**

**Me: Hey! The plot would have had a glamorous makeover if I owned TT!**

**Kitten: My point stands supported.**

**Me: (gets angry and grits teeth) What are you trying to say?**

**Kitten: (smirks) Definitely**_**not**_**that you can run a TV show well when you can't even remember to bring in your homework.**

**Me: HEY! I BROUGHT IT IN TODAY!**

**Kitten: That was last week's**

**Me: ….Shut up….**

Robin's POV

When I got home, I found all of the remaining Titans sitting in the living waiting for me. Raven, as usual, was reading while trying to drone out Beast Boy, who was dancing (badly) with his earphones on, and Starfire….

…looked like she wanted to kill me. Heaven help me!

The moment I stepped into the room I found myself being hoisted up into the air by the front of my shirt. Glowing green eyes wer fixed into a perfect glare.

"WHERE WERE YOU! I WAS BY MYSELF! HOW COULD YOU TELL ME TO WAIT FOR YOU AND THEN LEAVE WITH THAT...THAT FLOGGNORF!"

She continued to shake me until I found myself with my back hitting the floor, and Cyborg standing between me and Starfire, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Calm down girl!" Robin just ran into a little trouble is all! Ain't that right Robin?" He turned his head slightly as if to look at me, but didn't dare take his eyes off of the enraged Tamerainian; a wise move on his part.

I nodded vigorously and scrambled to get up. Dusting myself off, I briefly summarized the events of the night, from when I left Starfire at the prom to now. I was careful to leave out the little heart-to-heart Kitten and I had shared, as I didn't really think it was necessary. Or at the very least, was a little too personal to share with everyone.

"Ya'know dude," Beast boy started. I restrained a groan. Beast Boy rarely said anything extremely important, especially at this hour. "…this will probably be all over the news tomorrow. I'd hate to be you!"

I froze. Now, it was rare for a superhero to swear (in public that is) as we were meant to set an example for society...but right then, every single curse word that I happened to know flew through my mind as I realized that Beast Boy had made a very valid point.

I was going to have to call Kitten, just to warn her. The last thing I needed two angry females on my case.

_Kitten's POV_

When I woke up to check the time on my alarm, it was already noon, which immediately told me two things: One, that my father was still incarcerated, as he would have woken me up for breakfast. Saturdays were our designated 'quality time' days where we go out all day, usually just to the beach or somewhere less public, where no-one was likely to gawk at the strange half-mutant (though you would think the general public would be used to having mutants running around by now). Two, Fang hadn't thought to come and kill me in my sleep - which is always something to be happy about. I think. I wasn't sure how school was going to be after having my father being publicly sent to jail and dragging a reluctant Teen Titan to prom as my date. And that wasn't even accounting for the drama Susan was sure to bring after humiliating her in the middle of her own house party. Come tomorrow, school might just leave me wishing Fang _had _come to kill me.

I threw on my fluffy white robe and trudged downstairs to the kitchen with sleep under my eyes. The inviting smell of vegetable soup and homemade sweetbread wafted into my nose before I even stepped foot into the room. I took a deep sniff and sighed in ecstasy. If there was once thing I loved, it was sweetbread, and only my housekeeper Maria could make it better than any up-scale restaurant ever could.

Hearing my dreamy sigh, Maria turned around from the soup she had been stirring. She greeted me with a wide, teeth-showing smile.

"Ah! Kitten! Just in time! I was about to wake you up for lunch. Take a seat." I nodded and did as I was told. Suddenly a thought struck me and gave Maria a rather confused look.

"So why are you here? You get weekends off remember?" She shrugged but didn't turn away from the lunch again.

"I saw the paper this morning about your father in prison. I thought I ought to just check to see if you alright, and maybe make you something eat."

The timer beeped on stove. She quickly grabbed a pair of oven mitts to take out the steaming bread. I got up to hand her a knife and take out two bowls and spoons for the finished soup.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you-," I smiled over to her. "-but you didn't have to. I could've just ordered pizza or something."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please dear, a young girl like you needs _real_ food!" she scolded.

"Then I would cook something quick."

She snorted. "What? Like rice? After last time? You're lucky I still allow into the kitchen!"

We both laughed at the recalled memory. I could go into detail about the first time I tried (heavy empathies on the 'tried' here) to cook, but I wouldn't want to bore you to death (plus it's _really_ embarrassing).

We settled down at the table with two large, chunky bowls of veggie soup and a plate of still-steaming sweetbread between us. Naturally, she asked about prom, and I told her all about it. She just nodded and asked a few questions. Apparently Robin being my date to prom and our little tour of Jump city hadn't gone unnoticed by a few tabloid reporters. Maria just chucked the newspaper in the recyclables after I told her what really happened, declaring it as 'lixo completo*'. I simply didn't care to know after that.

After clearing the plates, I debated on what to do. I had no schoolwork, as the school year was nearly over as it was. I didn't feel like going out as people were likely to recognize me from the tabloids, not to mention I didn't want to run in to anyone from school, especially Fang or Susan (I couldn't decide who would want to kill me more right now).

I decided to wait around to see when (or if) Daddy would get back. If he didn't break out of prison (which would be a whole new level of stupid, even for him), he would probably just tell the police it was a prank on the Teen Titans to send them on a wild goose chase. Hopefully he wouldn't be in too much trouble if he tried that tactic. The Titans weren't a part of the police force, so he couldn't get charged with wasting police time, and it was unlikely that he would get charged with terrorism if he claimed it was to get a rise out of a bunch of teenagers. If he went there, he could even say it was just a joke taken too far.

My mind briefly wandered into what would happen if he didn't take the sensible route and say it was a bad joke. I shook my head to snap myself out of my negative thoughts. That was a line of thinking I really didn't feel like going down right now.

Maria helped herself to cup of tea and plonked herself down on my living room couch. A helpful distraction, if anything.

"If you want, I can go out later and rent some movies. I've recorded some stuff beforehand that we can watch now," she offered. I grinned and jumped on the couch opposite to her.

"Sounds brilliant. Daytime T.V. suc - uh, is stupid," I corrected myself. Maria eyed me warily. She may not have an official role of authority over me, but she did insist on me using 'lady-like language' so I could present myself in a more 'respectable' fashion to others.

If only she saw me in school.

The rest of the day passed without incident. I didn't dare check my emails or my phone messages, less I wished to subject myself to all sorts of questions and accusations from people and reporters I hadn't even met before (I've heard stories about how people shoved into the public eye having their numbers tracked down – go ahead and call me paranoid if you want). No doubt my picture had been splashed over all the morning's papers alongside Robin's and Daddy's (yet another reason to stay home).

As promised, Maria went out to grab a few rentals and some leftovers from her house, maybe call a few of her grandkids while she was there. Maria was a fifty-three year-old Portuguese woman with a kind, wrinkly face and motherly nature you would only expect to find in children's books. She was born in Portugal but her parents had moved to the US when she was just five years old, but she made sure not to forget anything about her cultural background. In the end, she married an American man named John and they had five kids, all of whom were now grown up and starting their own families. She had been my family's housekeeper for as long as I could remember, so I knew all of her kids and grandkids' names off by heart. When her John died a few years ago from a heart attack, me and my father mourned his death as though he a member of our own family. Which, in a way, he was. Maria was - and still is - like a grandmother to me, and losing John had been like losing a grandfather.

Unfortunately though, there wasn't a single person anywhere near my age in Maria's family. They were all either too old (her children) or too young (her grandchildren). Still, they were like family, and considering how my own living blood ties were only my father, I was grateful to them for letting us in.

As part of keeping with the family though, Maria had made certain that Daddy had instilled _some_ values into me before I hit ten, patience being one that I still have to practice every now and again.

In an effort to practice said patience, I looked back over the movies I already owned while I waited for Maria to return. It wasn't much, as I preferred going to the theatre, and weekends usually consisted of time spent with my father and a cramming to get all of my homework done by Monday. Days where I had nothing to do were as rare as they were slow and lonely. Fang had been my only distraction before, though a rather irritatingly protective one at best. Other than that - er, _him_ -, there was nothing to keep me occupied. I lived in big house, yes, but I didn't have anything to actually do with the hours wasted.

Maria came back eventually, and immediately deposited four plastic containers of leftover Portuguese food on the dining room table. Two contained bacalhãu á gomes de sá**, and a slice of Portuguese sponge cake in the others.

The conversation over dinner was nothing out of the ordinary. It went as follows:

"How's the family?"

"Fine."

"Good to hear."

"Looking forward to school?"

"No."

Time passed fast enough. We left our plates on the dining room with a simple half-baked promise of 'doing it later' before settling down in front of the T.V. with our slices of cake to watch whatever movies Maria had rented. Halfway through the first film, I excused myself to go to the toilet, but actually snuck my way back to my bedroom to sneak a twenty dollar bill from my purse. I didn't know how much Maria had spent on the rentals, but I reckoned twenty would probably cover it. I still had money from last night, as I hadn't stuck around long enough during prom to buy any overly-priced snacks for me or Robin, and the guy from the café had kindly let us have our drinks and fries for free.

I snuck back to the bathroom and flushed the toilet to make it sound like I had actually been doing something. It must have worked because Maria didn't say anything as we resumed watching the film. As she set up the second movie, I went back into the kitchen to grab some sodas and sneak the money into Maria's purse. Again, she didn't say anything when I got back.

The second film wasn't as interesting as the first, and I soon found it hard to concentrate. Though I didn't actually realized I had dozed off until I blinked and found my living room flooded with daylight. I yawned and stretched, noticing the blanket Maria must have covered me with fall to the floor in the process. I shuffled my way to the kitchen and immediately noticed the note and money on the dining room table. Guiltily, I also noticed how all of traces of dinner last night had been cleaned away.

Picking up the note, I immediately recognized Maria's scratchy handwriting.

_Dear,_

_I made some pancakes last night for you and left them in the fridge. You were out like a light! I didn't wake you as you clearly hadn't caught up on your sleep from 'Hell night' (as you mentioned in your sleep – expect a lecture on proper language when I get back!). Try going out when you wake up. I don't care if pouring outside, a young girl such as yourself needs to get out more! Go to the beach or something, anything!_

_With love,_

_Maria._

_P.S. nice try._

I chuckled at the last bit, knowing that she was referring to the twenty dollars on the counter. She knows far too well!

I left the note and the money on the counter and went to take a shower. After not having washed for a whole day I was feeling a bit grimy.

As the I reveled in the lovely, soapy, after-shower smell that seemed to linger with the steam, I considered Maria's suggestion (well, it was more like demand honestly)

She did have a point. Most kids my age were out having fun with friends. Whilst I always had my Dad take me places, I never really left the house other than to go to school or visit Maria's family when they had the time (which wasn't often, considering how large and busy of a family they were). However, memories of prom night flooded back into my mind and I flinched at the idea of running into Fang, Mary, or even a Titan at this point.

Then again, I'd already spent over half my weekend inside, my father wasn't likely to be picking me up anytime soon to get me out o the house, and not even me could avoid going to stir crazy at some point.

So, it was with a heavy heart I dressed, stuffed the twenty dollars in my pocket, grabbed my house keys, and left my house with no particular destination in mind.

Hopefully I could avoid getting killed.

***Portuguese for 'complete trash/garbage'. If I got this phrase wrong, feel free to correct me over email or in a review.**


End file.
